Disposable liquid spray dispensers are widely used. Typically such dispensers employ a liquid carrying container with a manually operable pump connected thereto. Known pumps utilize a relatively large number of parts, are relatively expensive to produce, and are often unreliable in operation. The present invention is directed toward a pump which is extremely reliable in operation, which can be produced relatively inexpensively, and which employs very few parts.